User talk:Intothewild
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikination! Thanks for your edit to the User:Intothewild page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 16:38, November 18, 2009 Welcome (2) Welcome Andy! 18:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome! --Bucurestean 18:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you Sire and Mister. Andy McCandless 13:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship Hey Andy! As you're already politically engaged, I suppose you would like to go in Lovian politics for real. Well, being a citizen is very useful in that case. If you can give me the following information, I'll enter your name in our citizen register. * Your full name? * Your gender? Greetings, 18:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :My full name is Andy McCandless, without any middle names. I am a male. Andy McCandless 19:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks 11:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Nothing wrong if i give you stocks for the ]Cable Company]? Pierlot McCrooke 11:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess you mean shares/stocks (whatever) from the Lovian Cable Company? --Lars Washington 11:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Andy? Pierlot McCrooke 10:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes? 10:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Poster After these changes, I think we should consider to make another poster for our campaign, now we're cooperating. The voters need to know our plans, don't they? What about a poster with three of our best points and the logo of our coalition? I saw you were really good making this kind of images, looking at the Walden Libertarian Party campaign on Forum talk:Federal elections. Maybe would you like to create another one? I definitely think it will help us a lot. And I'm not really good because I use Paint and don't have any other programmes or that kind of stuff. --Bucurestean 14:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. What do you consider our most important topics/issues/items? And who should I put on the poster?All of our candidates? 14:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, let's take a look at our coalition page. I think the most important topics are Simplification (of the legislation, governmental and judicial systems), More democracy (see our opinions on elections) and... what will be our third topic? Anyways, I think your name should be mentioned, because of your candidacy, and you could simply write Vote for our MOTC candidates or something like that. --Bucurestean 14:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I think that the following 3 points are most important: *Direct and separate elections for Prime Minister. *Simplification of the legal, governmental and judicial systems. *Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations. --Bucurestean 14:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :WLP totally agrees on those last two. I'm not sure yet about the first... Maybe we can put something else on that poster? 15:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum_talk:Federal_elections#Prime_Minister. The LD and your party member Edward Hannis support this idea. But don't you think it would be more democratic? Currently we have a really vague system. --Bucurestean 15:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I dunno.. We must have better issues to tell the people about, no? 15:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx 10:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for your message :) I am editing away at articles that need cleaning up so that I can get my voting rights, then maybe suggest a few things to contribute :) Lily x :::I'm happy you're editing so gladly . May I however ask you to use colons ":" when you're editing talk pages? As you can see, when I respond to somebody, I type some colons (one more than the person before me), which you can only see in edit mode. Alrighty? 07:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Inquiry About Your Candidacy I'm mulling which candidate I should support in this upcoming demonstration of democratic inanity. If elected, would you be open to privatizing the Federal Police? If an open tender for such a contract were to occur, one of my companies at Honecker Holdings, Ltd. - Heartland - would be interested in submitting a bid. Thanks. DietrichHonecker 13:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm. Well, WLP would like some privatized industries, but certainly not the police. Why? 16:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir You think I am a sockpuppet of Dietrich? I am not. I am a independent user. --Brenda Young 16:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :O no, i don't think that, but i am however afraid some of the people in the "cabal camp" are using double or triple accounts... seeing the sudden invasion of new users, that sounds reasonable! 08:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) LWFC Welcome to the club (u:). BTW, if you see Pierlot somewhere, would you ask him to give me a sign of life? --Lars 13:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Appreciation Listen, I appreciate your wanting to help me into the Congress, but I don't want it this way. People will vote for who they feel is best for the position, and that is the basis of democracy. If you force the ideas into them with messages begging for a vote, then you break the system. I don't mind losing that much, as long as I know that the system of democracy and the people of Lovia have chosen the best possible person for a given position. Edward Hannis 14:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) WLP Nothing wrong if i Join WLP again? Ld is crisissy, PD is a party too much focusesd on a king friend, and LCP only wants publicity. Pierlot McCrooke 19:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that would be fine. could you just make me two promises? first, please vote on one of our candidates (me or Edward), and please be serious about our viewpoints. Okay? thanks, 19:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Done Pierlot McCrooke 19:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your donation! It will be well spent. -- 15:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. McCandless! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx! 14:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Part of the government Congratulations, dear Member of the Congress! Not only were you democratically elected to Congress, you were also appointed Federal Secretary by our Prime Minister . It can be quite overwhelming, having so many high-profile jobs, I know. Take your time to discover the possibilities of your Department, and feel free to ask whatever pops up in your mind. In the meanwhile I propose that you and your colleagues focus on our legislative branch. Lovia needs reform, and also voted for reform, legal reform. That is this government's basic duty! If we work on this tough issue first, progress will soon come our way. Thanks a lot for this wonderful engagement and congratulations with your new job! 08:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Shares Hy, my name is Jon Johnson, and I was thinking you might be interested in some shares of LTV, let me know when you have decided please Jon Johnson 16:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Adoha Election From the chairmen of Adoha, Hello im Marcus Villanova the mayor/Chairmen of Adoha and would like to tell you that on Febuary 24th - March 3rd people who own a home in Adoha can vote for the New Adoha Chairmen. Please vote on Adoha's Talk page the election will be between I Marcus Villanova and John Couplaohla. Thanks, from Marcus Villanova 22:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Highway Plan Could you please write it? Pierlot McCrooke 12:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :i will. 12:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you also help to improve the articles Donia Clan & Donia Castle? With some help from someone more "neutral" they would improve greatly, I believe. Dr. Magnus 12:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :ok. 12:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks comrade! Dr. Magnus 12:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you please propose the Highway palns in Congress as soon as possible? Pierlot McCrooke 17:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, I got you your promised admin rights . 18:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Could I please ask you to cast your Congressial vote in the Second Chamber on these issues: * Proposal 1: "Lowering the power of the King/PM" * Proposal 2: "Abolishing the undemocratic local regulations" : 18:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::ok. 07:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC)